


There's A Monster Under My Bed, Please Send Help

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Short, Slight Angst?, kokichi is the monster under shuichi's bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the middle of the night and Shuichi can't sleep. Suddenly, he hears a noise from under his bed.





	There's A Monster Under My Bed, Please Send Help

**Author's Note:**

> idea from the danganronpa atlantis RP (dw this didnt actually happen)

It's the middle of the night and Shuichi is wide awake. He can't sleep because he can't stop worrying. _"What if someone kills me in my sleep? What if the 48 hours run out? This must be some sick joke, right?"_ Thoughts like these won't stop racing through his mind.  
Suddenly, he hears a noise. Shuichi freezes, fear gripping him, before he begins to look around frantically, breathing fast and thinking that someone snuck in to end his life while he's asleep. He hears another noise. It's coming from under his bed. Frightened, he slowly moves to look under his bed. He's greeted with purple haired boy, smiling in an anatomically impossible, and extremely creepy way. Shuichi almost falls out and reflexively holds his hand out to the ground to steady himself. Big mistake. A pale hand shoots out to grab his wrist and give it a yank, causing Shuichi to lose his balance again. Then, once he's on the ground, that same hands pulls him under the bed.  
"Hello Shuichi." the boy says, still wearing that impossibly terrifying smile. Everything goes black before Shuichi even gets the chance to open his mouth.


End file.
